


How Things Are

by Akira_Takeshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FTLGBTales, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Girl Love Pairing(s), Past Mpreg, Rated for Language and Mentions or Implications of Sexual Activity, Shonen-ai, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Natsu and Gray have just started a family together. Come read what kind of shenanigans little Kyo gets into as he grows up with two of the most destructive males as his parents.Just what kind of magic will the little boy have?





	How Things Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts).



> I do not own Fairy Tail, I make no money from this work of fanfiction.
> 
> I'm dedicating this work to mdelpin who, I'm sure, without I would never have come up with this, or any of the side stories and other things that go along with this one and These Things Happen. I really hope that everyone enjoys this piece as much as they did the original.

With Kyo being a newborn he needed a lot of care. Natsu was up pretty constantly when the little guy cried, not that he minded in the least. Kyo was their little magical miracle and he was happy to have him. Gray was gone a lot, but that was because with a new baby they needed a lot of jewel, more than Natsu had saved up. They had to buy a larger house, and then new furniture and stuff to baby proof the house, it was a long process but the couple was happy, as was their little bundle of joy.

The day started off like any other while Gray was off working to help the family afford their home and everything in it. Natsu would awaken just after dawn to the soft cries of Kyo who was in a crib in the nursery that Erza and her girlfriend had designed. Natsu loved it, the nursery wasn't girly at all, it was entirely neutral but well done. When Natsu asked, Erza just smiled at him and said 'Just in case.', which had confused him a little. After their son was born Erza was coming over more often, she'd make sure Natsu got some rest in through the day as well as food, and she helped keep the house tidy. There was a guest room made up for her whenever she decided to stay a few days at a time, Natsu loved the company. Sometimes she'd bring her girlfriend along, both of them adored Kyo and the little one seemed to love them as well. Today was one of the days Erza showed up. She wasn't on the job with Gray due to it having been a solo job which was perfect for Gray's abilities.

Natsu would answer the door as soon as Erza knocked since they'd moved she no longer had a copy of the key, though that was likely to change sooner or later. Especially if Natsu ever got sick. It was rare, but it did happen, the poor dragon slayer was miserable at best whenever he was ill. "Good morning Natsu, hello little Kyo," Erza cooed at the baby, causing him to babble and giggle softly. "Hey Erza, how are you this morning?" Natsu asked as he gave her a tired smile. "I'm doing great, are you feeling any better?" Erza asked. "A little, I'm not getting as cold now," Natsu said, stepping back so Erza was able to enter the house. Once inside, Erza shut the door behind herself. "Are you hungry?" Natsu asked. "A little bit, what do you plan to make yourself for breakfast?" Erza asked. "I was going to make home fries, bacon and a small steak," Natsu said. "With or without cheese?" Erza asked. "Without, I've not been able to stomach much cheese lately," Natsu said, causing Erza to laugh softly. "Sorry, I don't mean any offense to you when I laugh, I just never thought I'd see the day when you couldn't stomach something that was food based is all," Erza said. "It's fine, I'm willing to bet it has to do with being a 'mother'," Natsu said.

"Yeah, maybe," Erza said with a smile as she sat at the table. "Okay, Kyo you're going to your aunty Erza while papa cooks breakfast," Natsu said, gently handing the small baby to Erza who held him with a smile. Natsu would quickly peel the skin off of the potatoes he was using before chopping them into small cubes and placing them into a large shallow pan with a tab of butter. He'd stir them around with a spatula before adding some salt and pepper to taste. Once the potatoes started to get golden and crispy on the outside Natsu would turn the pan off and remove it from the heat before grabbing the bacon pan, he'd lay five strips of bacon on the pan once it was hot and cook it to crispiness, but not charcoal. Once the bacon was done, Natsu would pull out two small relatively thin steaks. He'd season them with salt, pepper, garlic, and onion before quickly frying them on the pan he'd cooked the bacon on. Once the food was all done, Natsu plated it and put them on the table. He'd gently retrieve Kyo from Erza and place him down in a small warm resting bed. Kyo would babble a bit from his little bed, normally he'd be fussy but he could see both Natsu and Erza due to the slight angle the bed had so he was content.

"Do you know what kind of job Gray went on this time?" Natsu asked. "All I know is that it required an ice wizard, so he was stoked," Erza said with a shrug. Natsu would smile at the visual he got in his head of his mate being excited about a job that called for his talents. "I bet he was, there's so few that require only one wizard now that it's more common to see the whole team aside from me going," Natsu said. "You'll be going on jobs before you know it," Erza said. "There's bound to be one that will require you, and then Gray could stay home and watch Kyo while you worked. I know you feel useless, but I can assure you that you're not," she smiled. Natsu would sigh. "I know, I just feel like I don't contribute enough for our little family. It's just...Igneel always told me I needed to make sure I was able to take care of my family, and I feel like I'm not able to right now," he said. "You are contributing though Natsu, just think about it. You take care of the baby while Gray is making some money, and someday he'll be taking care of the little one while you're off working, it's just Kyo needs you around right now, he's so young and you're the one who carried him," Erza explained.

"Relationships are about give and take. You don't want to give or take more than is necessary at any point," Erza smiled. "You're going to be a great parent as Kyo gets older, of course, you and Gray are terrible examples to follow in regards to magic control but you get the job done in the end and that's all that really matters," she finished. Natsu would let out another sigh and he'd run his hand through his shaggier and slightly longer pink hair. "I know you're right Erza, but I still feel utterly useless when it comes down to it, right now all I really am is a stay at home parent," Natsu said. "Don't think of yourself like that, you're not staying at home by choice, you're doing it because Kyo needs you around," Erza said. After they finished their little chat, the two would fall into relative silence. The only sounds being their silverware hitting their plates on occasion and the little coos of the adorable baby near the table.

Once they finished eating, Natsu would gather up the dishes and wash them, place them into the dish rack and let them dry. He'd wipe his hands on a towel and then fold it before turning to face Erza. "What shall we do today?" Natsu asked. "We could go shopping if you need to," Erza said. Natsu would rub his chin in thought. "Gray is due back tonight, you could always pick up something nice that he likes to eat to make for dinner to surprise him," Erza said. "That sounds like a great idea, let me get the stroller and we can go to the store," Natsu said, heading to the bedroom to grab the small stroller he'd gotten as a baby shower gift from Erza and Lucy. He'd pop it open, place a diaper bag with two bottles of formula, and some other necessities into the back area and then pick up Kyo, place him into his baby seat and clip the baby seat to the stroller. "I'm so glad that you guys gave me this, it's the best thing for if I want to take a small stroll or go for a jog," Natsu said, he liked to be active, so sitting around was really not his thing.

"We're ready, let's go!" Natsu said excitedly. Erza would smile and head out with them, Natsu would, of course, lock the front door before they left. He'd place his keys into his pocket and push the stroller. He'd have Kyo in a cute outfit that said 'I <3 Food!'. Natsu thought it looked adorable on him, plus it was true, Kyo loved food almost as much as Natsu did. Natsu would lift the little sun canopy and place it in the proper position to keep Kyo's sensitive skin from being blasted by the rays from the early morning sun. "You know, a lot of people never thought you and Gray would settle down," Erza said. "Not as in marriage settle, but as in with your fighting. I think your maturity surprised most of us, myself included," Erza said. "Really? You think so?" Natsu asked. "I mean, we still argue from time to time, but it's never anything major," Natsu admitted. "Everyone in a relationship has fought at some point," Erza said. "Even Lucy and I fight from time to time, it's a normal part of love I suppose," she smiled.

"Do you think you and Lucy will be together for a long time?" Natsu asked. "I'm not sure, we've begun discussing the possibility of pulling a third into our relationship," Erza said. "Oh? How would that work?" Natsu asked. "Well, we've only begun discussing it. It's a ways off for the time being," Erza said. "Is it another woman, or a man?" Natsu asked he was rather curious. He didn't really know how polyamorous relationships worked. "We're thinking of adding another woman," Erza said. "If we ever decide to have kids, we'd have to discuss it with any lover we have, and then they would help us choose a donor," she smiled at the thought. "At this point in our lives though, that's years away," she laughed.

"That's good to hear though, that you have given it thought," Natsu said. "In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if Lucy tried to ask you or Gray to be a donor for us should we decide to have kids within the near future," Erza said. "Wouldn't that be kind of weird though, since Gray and I are married? I can't really see Gray allowing me to do things with a girl, to help them have a kid any more than I can see myself allowing him to do the same," Natsu said. "We're newlyweds still, even if we're already parents," he finished. "I know, I just wanted to warn you ahead of time, if nothing else you can talk to Gray about it, but make sure you tell him where you stand in regards to it. You may also want to mention it was merely a warning, I'm not sure she'll ask you two I just want to give you both a heads up in case it does happen," Erza said. Natsu would nod. "I see, thank you Erza, it means a lot that you'd warn me ahead of time," he smiled at her. "Of course, Natsu," Erza smiled back.

They'd arrive at the store and walk inside. "I'll push the cart for you," Erza said causing Natsu to chuckle. "I was about to ask you to do that," Natsu said. "Great minds think alike," Erza said as she walked beside Natsu. The first aisle they'd hit up would be the produce, Natsu would grab some cucumbers, tomato, lettuce, baby spinach, carrots and red cabbage for salads. "Do you think I should do the grilled chicken salad he likes as the appetizer?" Natsu asked. "Might be a good idea, which croutons does he like again?" Erza asked. "The roasted garlic and onion ones," Natsu said. Erza would grab a bag of them and place them in the cart alongside the vegetables Natsu had already put in it. Once they were done with the vegetables, they'd head to the meat section where Natsu would get two decent sized boneless skinless chicken breasts. Those would go into the basket next. "We're good on the dressing for the salad," Natsu said. "We have most of the stuff I need to make the steak dinner at home already, just need to pick up a sweet onion to make a blooming onion and I think we're good, or should we get stuff to make a dessert of some kind as well?" Natsu asked. "Gray raved about that chocolate silk pie you made that one time, perhaps make that again?" Erza asked. Natsu would tap his chin before nodding, he'd push the stroller towards the aisle to get the chocolate he'd need as well as the other ingredients he didn't have at home. He'd list them off in his head.

Natsu would grab a bag of confectioners sugar, some kosher salt, heavy cream, semisweet and bittersweet chocolate, a small thing of butter sticks that were premeasured, half a dozen eggs, and a bar of chocolate to add as shavings on the top. He had some whipped cream at home already as well as sugar, vanilla extract, and water, he could use coffee, but neither of the two men liked coffee much. He'd whip up a crust after getting home with the dinner stuff. "Okay, I got everything I need to make the pie, as well as dinner and the salad. I think we're good to go," Natsu said. Erza would nod and walk with Natsu to the check out area where they'd wait in line to get the groceries scanned, and paid for.

Natsu would place the things up on the counter and the lady would scan them. "That will be three thousand jewel," She said. Natsu would pull the money out and hand it to her. "Have a nice day, " The woman said. "Thank you miss, you too," Natsu said as he left after he and Erza took two cloth bags and filled them with the groceries. Since Natsu was pushing the stroller Erza carried them. "You don't have to carry all of that you know," Natsu said. "I do, but it's fine," Erza said. "You can't really expect me to let you carry the groceries while you're also pushing the stroller that has your child in it," she finished. Natsu would shrug. "Alright, thank you again Erza," Natsu said. "You're welcome, I, of course, expect the same courtesy I've given you repaid should I ever be in the same situation," Erza said. "You've got a deal," Natsu chuckled. The two would fall into a comfortable silence as they made their way back to the small family home that belonged to Natsu and Gray.

Natsu would unlock the front door and push it open, Erza would walk inside and kick her shoes off before carrying the groceries into the kitchen. Natsu would take Kyo out of his stroller and place him into a small baby swing that rocked gently. He'd turn it on and smile as Kyo fell back to sleep. "Alright, time to work my magic," Natsu chuckled. "Not literal magic, of course, cooking magic!" he grinned. He'd grab some stuff to make a homemade crust for his chocolate silk pie, he'd poke it with a fork to make sure it didn't bubble, and then with plastic food grade wrap, he'd pour beans into the pie pan before placing it into the oven to bake. While that was going Natsu would begin chopping the vegetables and putting the chunks into a large bowl. Using the salad tongs he'd toss the salad to mix all the vegetables together and lightly salt them, he'd add a small bit of the dressing to keep the salad from drying out, and then cover the bowl and place it into the fridge. He'd start on the blooming onion using a knife he'd cut the onion into the proper shape, and then he'd batter the whole thing and wait for the oil to get hot before he'd begin frying it.

While the onion was frying, Natsu would begin preparing the filling for the silk pie. He'd just follow the steps that he knew by heart and the filling would come together. Once the crust was done and had cooled he'd spoon the filling into the shell and place the pie in the fridge to solidify. He'd top it with whipped cream and shave chocolate on it as well. He'd have the steaks ready and on the table along with the sides and salad. Erza would have taken off about an hour before Natsu finished making the food, and Gray would arrive just in time. Natsu would hear the front door open and he'd exit the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Welcome home, Gray," Natsu said. "It's good to be home," Gray responded, walking over to his husband and hugging him. Kyo would yawn as he woke up, and he'd begin fussing. Natsu would head into the kitchen and grab one of the bottles he'd measured out with formula earlier before he'd shake it and warm it slightly before he'd shush Kyo softly and begin feeding him. "Dinner is ready, but you can shower first. It'll be cool enough to eat once you're done," Natsu said. "Sounds good, see you in a few minutes," Gray said, heading upstairs to their bathroom, where he'd take a short shower.

Once Gray was done with his shower, he'd dry off and brush his hair before getting dressed and heading into the kitchen. Natsu would have finished feeding Kyo and had burped the little one before placing him in his resting bed once more. "Wow, you made my favorite, what's the occasion?" Gray asked. "No occasion just wanted to do it for you since you've been taking care of me while I take care of our son," Natsu said. He'd smile at Gray and Gray would smile back. "You're making me fall in love with you all over again, Natsu," Gray chuckled. "Good, I can't have you falling in love with another person," Natsu said back. Gray would serve himself a nice helping of salad with the hot chicken and the dressing on it before humming in happiness as he ate. Natsu would smile, loving to hear the noises of appreciation that Gray made while he ate. The two would eat in relative silence before they'd clean up the kitchen together and have pie. After dessert, they'd sit on the couch with Kyo in Natsu's arms as the family cuddled a bit. After a few hours the two adults would tuck their infant son into his crib and smile before heading to bed themselves.

"Good night, Gray," Natsu said as he got into bed once he was in his pajamas. "Good night, Natsu," Gray said, joining Natsu in the bed. Natsu would curl up in Gray's arms and breathe a soft sigh of contentment before he'd fall asleep. Gray would stay awake for a few minutes just watching Natsu sleep before he'd join him. It would be a few hours before Kyo would wake up in the middle of the night, causing one of his parents to go check on him. The parent being Natsu.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of the first chapter of the sequel to These Things Happen?  
**


End file.
